Virgin Chad
by Jet'sFan15
Summary: AU Chad Dylan Cooper, the school nerd, is a virgin. Sonny Munroe, one of the most popular girls in school, isn't. When Sonny is challenged to get CHad to admit it, will she do anything? How about actually having sex with him? Please Read and Review. Author of Grandmas.


Being popular is like being royalty.

Everyone looks up to you. You're treated different than any other person. It's like they're your peasants, slaves even, that you tell what to do, and they do it. There are only three people in our clique.

First is Jordan. She's the leader. She can tell anyone, even the populars, what to do and when to do it. She has pretty, brown curly hair and she always dresses like a complete slut. But what popular girl doesn't?

Next is Bethany. The total airhead. She thinks Ecuador is how you get in an "ecu". She too dresses like a slut too. We all do. That's how we get the male species to respond to us so well.

Lastly is me, Sonny. I'm the newest member. Jordan and I have been best friends ever since kindergarten. Even then, we ruled the school, and that's how it's been ever since.

Moving on, when you're popular, you have certain standards. One of them is to never get remotely close to a guy who is below a 7 on our hot-o-meter. Unfortunatly, in social studies, I sit beside someone who is not only below a 7, he doesn't even make it on the chart. His name is Chad. When I think of the name Chad, I think of a hot surfer with abs who flips his hair after it gets soaked and STILL looks perfect. Unfortunately, this Chad is not like the one I fantasize about. This Chad is a sweater vest wearing, politics loving nerd.

"Miss Munroe!" snaps my teacher, Ms. Big Butt, as we populars like to call her.

"Hm?" I ask.

"Were you listening to a single word I just said?" she asks, tapping her foot in her hideous crocs.

"No," I say bluntly, shaking my head as if it didn't matter, because it DOESN'T!

"You're partners with Chad for your project," she tells me before she walks to the front of the room. "Now, chat amongst yourselves to come up with your idea. I want it turned in by tomorrow morning."

Chad turns to me, and says, "So I was thinking a out doing Richard Nixon: A Forgotten Hero," he proclaims.

I look at him, disgusted, and roll my eyes, "Fine."

"Ok, so how about you come over to my house after school and we can get working," he suggests.

"I can't. I'm shopping," I tell him.

"That's not mandatory," he says with a light chuckle.

"I don't know what that means, but I'm going," I say with a fake smile.

"Well, I can't do it tomorrow," he says, "I have chess club."

I roll my eyes.

Stereotypical nerd.

"Well, how about this? How about you do all the work, and I'll put my name on it?" I beam.

"There's a reason she made us a group," he says. "So we can work TOGETHER."

"Look, I'm not much of a...team player," I say cutely.

"Well, you better start," I says, mocking me.

This is TOTES not fair!

* * *

"He said that to you?" gasps Jordan.

"Yeah," I nod, just as amazed as she was. "He tells me that I have to do the work together when it's so clear that he knows EVERYTHING!"

Jordan takes a bite out of her special prepared cafeteria chicken.

"I swear, guys are such jerks," I growl.

"I say we get revenge. If he thinks he can tell YOU what to do, then he's gonna have to deal with me," she smirks.

"What are you thinking?" I ask, a smile growing on my face.

"Well, what's the most embarrassing thing that ANYONE could EVER find out?" she asks.

I already know the answer. Being a virgin. From the looks of Chad, and his nonexistent contact with any PRETTY girls, you can tell that he's a virgin. This is the exact reason I lost my virginity with I was 14. If I didn't, talk about MAJOR rejection. That's why Jordan and I pushed each other so hard to loose it. We're SUCH good friends.

"Being a virgin," I smile.

"Look at Chad," Jordan says, nodding her head in his direction.

He's sitting at a lunch table with a couple of his friends. He was looking at some economic magazine while his friends were throwing paper wads at the principal.

"THAT is look of a virgin," she smirks.

"So, who's gonna have sex with him?" Bethany asks in her high pitched voice (like Cat's from Victorious).

"Ew!" Jordan and I shriek.

"Can I?" she asks.

"EW!" we cringe.

"Bethany, no one's gonna have sex with him."

"Why not?" she asks.

"Have you SEEN him?" I ask.

"I think he's cute," she shrugs.

"You also think your boyfriends cute," I tell her.

She gasps.

"Why do you hate me?!" she cries before running off.

I roll my eyes and turn to Jordan.

"So, how am I supposed to admit that he's a virgin?" I ask.

"I'll set up cameras in your living room. You stay in there with Chad. Make a couple moves on him. And make SURE he admits that he's a virgin."

* * *

"Hey, Chad," I fake smile as I open the door to my apartment.

When I told him that I wanted to skip shopping and do the project, he was shocked. Even more so when I told him that I want to do it at my house. Little does he know why.

"Hey," he greets me with his laptop in hand. "You ready to get started?"

I nod with a smile. "I've been ready."

"You know, this is the first time I've ever done a group project before. I hope I'm a good part-"

I place my hand on his arm and rub it up and down while nodding.

He looked at me nervously. I'm doing a good job.

"Do you work out?" I ask.

"On occasion," he shrugs, trying to be modest.

"Come on, you must work out a little more than "on occasion"."

I allow him to step inside and I circle him. I lay my eyes on his butt, acting like I lusted for him.

"No one gets a butt like that without some serious reps," I smirk.

"Let's get to work," he says suddenly before I take his belongings and sit them on the kitchen table.

"I'm actually kind of hungry. Can we have a quick snack first? You can't work on an empty stomach," I suggest.

He looks over at the fridge.

"Sure," he nods.

As I was getting out the orange juice from the fridge, I began to make small talk.

"Chad, I have to ask you a question."

"Go ahead," he nods.

"Did you find it strange that I asked you to come here this evening?" I ask, pouring the juice.

"No, no," he denies, acting as if the idea is preposterous. "I mean, we both are working on the same project. I'm sure you want a good grade."

"That's not why I asked you to come over here," I say bluntly, looking at him with admiration.

I'm not lying, but I'm not exactly telling the truth.

"I didn't think so," I says, nervously shaking his head.

"You know, Chad, I normally don't go for guys who are smart and all, but when I talked to you yesterday, I sensed something different, something special about you," I lie.

"Maybe it was the fact that I did a ten page report on Herbert Hoover," he suggests.

"No," I shake my head, walking over to the couch. "There was more to it than that."

I sit down and set our glasses on the coffee table.

"You're so mature. It's like I have to keep reminding myself that you're my age. I've always had a thing for older guys, but maybe it's just that I like mature ones," I say.

"Not really, I don't think I'm-"

"Chad, admit it, you're super smart," I compliment.

"Alright," he sighs. "I'm not gonna argue with that."

"But I think I know what you mean," he continues, "my parents raised me to be independent and to think for myself. Now that they're both gone, I guess I kinda have to."

Now, I feel guilty. Like really guilty. I didn't know his parents were dead. My heart sank and my stomach turned into knots. But I couldn't let that one minor detail of his life infringe on our plan. So, as sad as it is, I decide to go through with the plan.

"I'm sorry. But while they were here, they raised you well," I smile and he meekly smiles back.

"Do you have many close friends?" I ask, deciding to change the subject.

"Well, sorta kinda. But my friends at school...they're just kids. I'd feel real awkward trying to have a conversation like this with one of my friends at school," he said, sitting down on the couch beside me. "All they ever wanna talk about is girls and football."

"I know exactly what you mean," I say. "I can't have a conversation like this with my parents. People who are smart and sensitive are hard to find. I think that's one of the reasons I find myself very attracted to you."

I grab his hand that is resting on his knee. His head shoots down, staring at my hand. His breathing increases and he slowly looks up.

"How about those Denver Broncos?" he asks.

I lean in and give him a gentle kiss. The weird thing is: it doesn't repulse me. I actually kinda like it. Okay, way more than kinda. I never knew a virgin nerd could be so...sexy.

I pull away, hopefully leaving him wanting more.

He looks at me and repeats, "How about those Denver Broncos?"

"Chad?" I ask.

"Yes?" he answers, his voice trembling.

"Do you want to spend the night?" I ask, forgetting about the scheme.

He looks at me in shock before his shock turns to nervousness.

"That's ok. I live real close. Ten minutes tops," he replies.

"That's not what I meant," I tell him.

"I-I know," he says, putting his head in his hands. "It's just...remember when I said that I've never done a group project before?"

I nod.

"That's not the only thing I've never done before," he says.

"Well, you're doing really good on the project," I say, kissing him again before we both lean on the back of the couch, still kissing.

* * *

The next day at school...

"Do you have the tapes?" Jordan asks me before we walked into computer. The class where you can do whatever you want and you still get an A.

I nod, taking the DVD out of my backpack, before I look at her.

"Jordan, there's something about those tapes," I say.

"What? He didn't admit it?" she asks in shock.

"No, he did," I declare.

"Great," she says, grabbing the DVD from me and heading towards the DVD Player. "Listen up," she says, clapping her hands. "We're watching a movie so sit down and shut up!"

Everyone does as she says and soon enough, my living room is on the screen.

Chad looks at me in confusion. I don't look back though. I can't.

Jordan fast forwards to our part.

He says the words, "That's not the only thing I've ever done before," and everyone starts cracking up.

Then, the dreaded moment comes: the kiss. This kiss wasn't about me trying to get him to admit that he's a virgin. It was me trying to subduct him so that he would have sex with me. Not for him, but for me.

On the video, I reach for Chad's shirt and pull it off.

The class goes wild.

We continue to kiss and we carries me into the bedroom.

Jordan looks at me with shock while Chad looks at me, his eyes full of hurt.

"Chad," I begin before he gets up from his seat and storms out.

I run after him.

"Chad wait!" I yell.

He turns around.

"You cannot expect me to wait for you after what you did," he says. "I thought you liked me. I thought you cared about me."

"I do!" I exclaim. "I just got that for Jordan...she wanted it."

"So when we were in bed, that was just James Bond time?" he asks.

"No!" I exclaim.

"Then, why'd you record that so you could embarrass me?!" he shouts.

"It wasn't personal. It was just business."

He looks at me with complete disgust.

"Well, let me tell you something, sweetheart," he walks towards me so we're face to face. He looks me dead in the eyes and says, "You're very good at your job."

He then walks off.

That's it. No happy ending on this one. Just tears. I had a chance with him...but I blew it.

* * *

**I changed it up a bit. BTW, if any of you have read my story Grandmas, please pm about what you want to happen next.**


End file.
